


Dia das Mães?

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Por mais que Tord sentisse que não deveria, que não precisava, aquela data especifica havia, sim, conseguido lhe deixar desconsertado...[Child!Tord & PaulTryk]





	Dia das Mães?

Quando Tord chegou no colégio, achou que seria apenas mais um dia comum e, realmente, começou tudo normal.

Cumprimentou os seus amigos Edd e Matt – também havia Tom – e foi com eles para a sala do 4° ano do fundamental. Não havia nada indicando que seria um dia atípico, o que pegou o menino realmente desprevenido quando a professora falou que, como o dia das mães era o próximo, todas as crianças deveriam fazer um desenho junto de uma mensagem carinhosa para suas mamães.

Tord já sabia que a sua família não era muito comum, não era todo mundo que tinha dois pais, ainda sim… a situação lhe deixou particularmente desconfortável. Mas ficou quieto. Não era nada demais.

Como seu pai, Patryk, dizia esse era “mais um feriado para enaltecer o capitalismo selvagem da sociedade”, seja lá o que isso significasse. Mas, do jeito que ele sempre falava, com certeza não era algo bom. Então não participar era o correto a se fazer, certo?

Todas as outras crianças na grande mesa retangular mesa haviam pegue diversos lápis de cor e aos poucos desenhos encheram diversos papéis em branco. Menos o seu, que continuou branco como… bem, como papel!

Havia alguma coisa de desconcertante em ver todos entretidos na atividade e não participar. Tord estava começando a ficar um pouco triste, segurando o lápis de cor vermelho e com a cabeça abaixada, quando a professora se aproximou e tocou o ombro do menino:

— Tord, o que aconteceu?

O garoto levantou o queixo e olhou na direção da adulta, então, de repente, sentindo uma vontade súbita de chorar, mas precisou se conter pois não teve sequer a oportunidade de responder a pergunta, porque uma outra criança se intrometeu:

— Você não sabe, tia? _O Tord não tem mãe!_

Era uma menina loira com o cabelo preso em maria-chiquinha dos dois lados da cabeça, ela usava um vestido rosa de tecido liso. A folha de papel dela era uma bagunça de cores uma por cima da outra, não dava para distinguir muito bem o que era o que, se alguma coisa fazia algum sentido.

Algumas outras crianças, as que estavam mais perto, pararam seus desenhos por causa da menina loira, que parecia ter falado alto demais de propósito. Tord olhou para ela, do outro lado da mesa, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e sem entender muito bem.

Certo, não tinha mesmo uma mãe, mas-

— A família dele é toda esquisita, ele tem dois pais… E a minha mãe disse que isso é errado.

Se antes Tord se sentia triste, agora estava com raiva.

A professora chegou a repreender a menina, mas ela revirou os olhos, empinou o nariz e deu um sorriso detestável, olhando na sua direção. Algumas crianças ao redor estavam cochichando e Tord segurava o lápis de cor vermelha com mais força que antes.

Também não deu muita atenção para Matt, que estava logo ao lado e cutucou seu braço, falando algo, provavelmente para que deixasse aquilo para lá. Mas não escutou ele.

Apenas subiu em cima da mesa mais rápido que qualquer um poderia prever e foi para cima da menina, com o lápis vermelho em mãos.

E, enquanto escutava os gritos dela e das outras crianças, inclusive a professora se desesperando com a situação, a única coisa que Tord pensou foi se conseguiria acertar ela no olho.

**♤♡◇♧**

_Infelizmente não conseguiu._

Daquela distância não conseguia escutar muito bem o que os adultos estavam discutindo, mas enquanto a mulher estava fora de si, Patryk parecia calmo demais. Tord havia acabado de sair da diretoria e Paul ocupava o banco ao seu lado, quieto, também olhando para a discussão acalorada alguns metros mais distantes, no corredor.

— _Tentou acertar o olho daquela menina com um lápis, hm?_

Tord virou a cabeça para olhar o seu pai, não particularmente arrependido. Encolheu os ombros e respondeu com simplicidade:

— Sim.

— Por que?

— Ela chamou a nossa família de errada e esquisita.

O homem ficou quieto por uns segundos, não muito mais que cinco, antes de oferecer um sorrisinho de cúmplice para o filho:

— Bom… — Disse enquanto bagunçou carinhosamente o cabelo de Tord. — _Mas na próxima vez mira na garganta._

A maioria dos pais não falariam esse tipo de coisa para os filhos, Tord tinha quase certeza disso já que Patryk desaprovava o incentivo à violência que Paul, eventualmente, verbalizava. Mas, como ele não estava escutando, o menino tratou de sorrir de volta e balançar a cabeça positivamente.

Mesmo com a distância de alguns passos, Patryk chamou pelo marido enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. Tord não havia escutado ou visto o que tinha acontecido, mas agora ele estava visivelmente irritado, desde a postura, até os passos pesados, as mãos em punhos e a expressão carrancuda.

_— Paul, me entrega a arma._

— O que aconteceu-?

— Aquela _vadia_ — Patryk cortou o esposo e soou tão zangado quanto aparentava. — teve a ousadia de dizer que a gente não educa bem o Tord e, puta merda, eu quis tanto quebrar os dentes dela! Mas não vou sujar as minhas mãos desse jeito, agora, me dá a arma-

_— O Tord tá escutando..._

— Querido, cobre os ouvidos, eu estou no meio de uma conversa séria com o seu pai.

Paul riu e Tord não tapou os ouvidos.

— Paul, ela disse que tem pena do nosso filho por não ter uma família completa e que a gente vai arder no inferno. — Uma pausa para respirar. — _Me dá a arma._

— Mas Pat, é só a _opinião_ dela.

Patryk deu um olhar mortal para Paul, enquanto ele não dava a mínima e oferecia ao esposo um sorriso detestavelmente sarcástico.

—_ Eu vou atirar em você._

Paul gargalhou e, mais uma vez, Tord não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo. Só que ele parou quando a mãe da garotinha loira passou por ali, segurando a mão da menina e olhando para os seus pais de um jeito que o menino não entendeu. Também não soube dizer porque o bom humor de Paul esvaziou-se tão rápido, e não compreendeu o olhar carrancudo dele, quase tanto quanto o de Patryk.

_Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?_

— Melhor a gente ir para casa, vamos_._

Patryk segurou a sua mão e o garoto imediatamente levantou do banco, mas, ainda curioso, questionou:

— _Mas e a aula_?

Nesse momento o sorriso de Paul retornou e ele respondeu, com um pouco de ironia:

— Hm, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de vir para o colégio, Tord...

— Eu _não _gosto!

A criança fez uma careta e Patryk, desde que chegou ali, riu pela primeira vez. Não reclamou quando ele lhe pegou no braço e deu um abraço apertado até demais. Não sabia dizer bem o que, mas havia alguma coisa de triste nos seus pais hoje.

Seu pai lhe prometeu que todos eles iriam tomar um sorvete quando saíssem dali e Tord concordou, animadamente. Ainda queria perguntar o que estava errado, sentia que havia alguma coisa errada, mas... Não queria deixar os seus pais mais tristes do que já estavam.

**♤♡◇♧**

Paul estava com um Tord adormecido nos braços e o menino estava agarrado a um brinquedo de um robô vermelho, que lembrava muito os mechas dos _Power Rangers _japoneses. Ele havia adormecido na frente da televisão, encolhido entre os travesseiros, quando Patryk o achou e pediu para o marido leva-lo para a cama.

E ali estava Paul, deitando o seu filho na cama e cobrindo-o com um lençol grosso, porque havia acabado de anoitecer e lá fora já estava gelado. Silenciosamente saiu e fechou a porta do quarto, agradecido por, daquela vez, Tord não ter dado trabalho para ir dormir, como ele normalmente fazia. O dia havia sido cansativo, para todos da casa e especialmente estressante para o pequeno.

Só queria poder protege-lo daquele mundo, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

— _Paul_?

Sentiu os braços finos de Patryk ao redor do seu corpo e não pode não abrir um sorrisinho, então virou-se para poder abraça-lo melhor.

— Hm?

Mas ele não parecia estar exatamente alegre, Paul observou e já sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Parou de sorrir e perguntou:

— Você ainda tá pensando no que aconteceu?

— E você também não tá? — Ele retrucou, como sempre conseguindo ler através do jeito sério de Paul com perfeição quase inacreditável. — Aquela mulher me tirou do sério, o que ela falou... _Merda_, eu não deveria ter falado nada na frente do Tord, não é?

Patryk parecia absolutamente desolado, também não era como se Paul estivesse muito melhor.

— Eu também estou puto, Pat, mas já _passou_. — Acariciou o rosto do esposo, conseguindo sentir que nada o deixaria mais tranquilo. Era a primeira vez que Tord passava diretamente por algo assim, que escutava as palavras de ódio que os dois homens escutavam com uma frequência que não deveriam. Que nenhum ser humano na Terra deveria. — A gente não tinha como sabe que isso iria acontecer-

— Não, não fala isso. — Ele lhe cortou, irritado. — Não adianta falar assim, a gente tinha como saber, sim!

— _Mas teria como nos termos feito alguma coisa_?

Patryk ficou quieto depois disso, sentiu os braços dele afrouxando aos poucos o abraço, enquanto lhe encarava com algo dolorido no olhar. Paul conseguia entende-lo, nunca pensou que aquilo fosse doer tanto, não imaginava que seria um sentimento mil vezes pior do que quando o ódio acontecia diretamente consigo. _Tord_ _não_...

— O Tord é só uma _criança_, ele não merece passar por isso, Paul! _Ele não entende... _— O homem finalmente afastou-se e Paul ficou sem saber o que fazer. — _O que a gente faz_?

Fingir que nada havia acontecido não era uma opção, ambos sabiam bem disso, varrer as coisas para debaixo do tapete nunca resolveu problema nenhum. Paul, no fundo, sentia um tipo estanho de culpa. Se Tord tivesse uma _família normal_, ele não teria que passar por isso. Mas jamais iria expressar nenhum desses pensamentos para Patryk, até porque sabia que nenhum deles eram verdade, tinha certeza que os dois eram os melhores pais que poderiam ser.

Mas muita gente não pensava da mesma forma.

— _Nós podemos sempre processar ela._

O homem mais alto soltou um riso seco, sem vida.

— Isso impediria alguma coisa no futuro?

Aquela não era uma pergunta que nenhum deles gostaria de escutar a resposta em voz alta, por mais que já soubessem bem qual era.

— _Vai ficar tudo bem, Pat._ — As vezes a mentira reconfortante era a melhor opção. Chegou perto do marido e tomou ele nos braços, enquanto Patryk apoiou os dois braços sobre os seus ombros, sorrindo tristemente. — A gente vai dar um jeito, foi só um dia ruim... Por que você não lembra de todos os dias bons antes desse? Por que não pensar nos dias bons que podem vir amanhã?

Daquela vez o sorriso foi mais verdadeiro e quando se aproximou mais para beija-lo, foi prontamente retribuído, mesmo que o beijo tivesse sido breve. Depois disso os dois homens se encararam em silencio por um tempo, pouco tempo, e Patryk soltou um risinho:

— Ceerto, você me convenceu, a gente vai fazer o que puder, até porque só tem isso para fazer, _mas_...

Paul olhou com curiosidade para o esposo, esperando-o terminar de falar, porque ele, subitamente, havia ficado sério demais:

— Eu _realmente_ queria ter _atirado_ naquela mulher.

Por causa dessa resposta o homem enfiou o rosto no ombro do marido e começou a rir, rir muito e provavelmente alto demais se não estivesse abafando com a roupa do outro. Patryk corou profundamente e lhe deu um tapa no ombro, resmungando para que parasse de rir, mas o efeito foi exatamente o contrario e apenas piorou o ataque de risos.

— _Eu estou falando sério, Paul!_

Ainda rindo, não deixou que o esposo se afastasse mesmo com as reclamações e beijou ele nos lábios, recebendo um olhar chocado, surpreso e ainda envergonhado por parte de Patryk. Paul apenas abriu um sorriso casual e observou como o outro homem era lindo, perfeito e pensando em como queria passar todo o resto da sua vida ao lado dele... Mas a sua resposta foi bem mais simples que tudo isso:

— Eu sei que você tá, Pat... — Balançou a cabeça negativamente e o riso baixinho foi totalmente involuntário, porque estava feliz. — _É por isso que eu me casei com você._


End file.
